Patrick Drake (Jason Thompson)
| spinoffs = GH: Night Shift | books = The Secret Life | born = 1977 | age = | years = 2005-present | gender = Male | occupation = Chief of Neurology at Neurosurgeon | residence = 1938 Queens Point Port Charles, New York | parents = Noah Drake Mattie Drake (deceased) | siblings = Matt Hunter (paternal half) | spouse = Robin Scorpio (married; 2008-present) | children = Emma Scorpio-Drake (with Robin) | romances = Lisa Niles (dated; pre-2005), (one-night stand; 2010; deceased) Carly Benson (dated) Leyla Mir (lovers; deceased) Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (kissed)Only because he was hallucinating that she was Robin while on drugs Britt Westbourne (one-night stand) Sabrina Santiago (engaged) | aunts/uncles = Martin Drake (paternal great) | color = #660000 | color text = white }} Dr. Patrick Drake, MD is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital, a main protaganist in both seasons of its prime time SOAPnet spin-off General Hospital: Night Shift and one half of supercouple Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio. Jason Thompson originated the role in 2005. From April 23 to 28, 2008, the role of Patrick Drake was played by Ethan Erickson while Thompson was having minor surgery.Coleridge, Daniel R. (4/15/08). "A New Take on Dr. Drake." SOAPnet.com Retrieved September 5, 2008.http://soapcentral.com/gh/news/2008/0421-thompson.php History Patrick Drake is born to Dr. Noah Drake and Mattie Drake in Atlanta, Georgia. Mattie loved Patrick very much and wanted him to be a surgeon just like his father Noah because she believed in him and thought he could do no wrong, One day Mattie got hurt and wanted Noah to operate on her because she had faith in him as a surgeon, plus he was the only one qualified to operate. Sadly, the operation failed and Mattie died on the table. Noah was overcome with guilt and started drinking causing his relationship with Patrick to become strained for years, Noah also had an affair with a woman named Donna Hunter while still married to Mattie, resulting in the birth of Patrick's half-brother Matt. Storylines Dr. Patrick Drake comes to Port Charles when Jason Morgan desperately needs surgery one year after Heather Webber was sent to Ferncliff Sanitarium who was declared insane. Because his father Dr. Noah Drake could not perform the operation, Dr. Robin Scorpio seeks Patrick out. Initially refusing, he quickly agrees after Carly Corinthos and Sam McCall demand he needs to. He soon begins seeing Robin but has flings with Carly, who used him as a way of making Robin jealous. Although Patrick and Robin were dating, he constantly flirted with many of the hospital's nurses and helped Elizabeth Webber deal with her husband's affair. Marrying Robin, and Emma When a patient, April Gilbert, is admited to the hospital with end stage AIDS, Patrick does not think twice and performs a life saving operation on her. However in a critical moment, Patrick's glove is torn but he has no choice but to keep operating.He and Robin fear he might be HIV-positive and grow closer because of the ordeal. This leads Patrick to admit he could "maybe someday" love Robin. During a date night at The Haunted Star Casino, Patrick and Robin are called in to GH because a high risk AIDS patient has been admitted and Patrick has been more than willing to operate on these high risk patients. Patrick admits his love to Robin after a row at the hospital over AIDS patient and she immediately rejects him. After wooing her at her apartment she shared with Lainey and Kelly, with flowers and their song, they finally admit their love for one another. After some ups and downs trying to make their relationship work (and that damned couch) Patrick and Robin finally agree to move in with each other. Patrick's friend Pete however puts them three steps back when Patrick rushes away to Vegas. After a few intense arguments, Robin ends up at the Metro Court alone, when the hostage situation begins, and she is the first to be injured. Patrick talks Emily Quartermaine through a DIY surgery, and Robin makes it out safe to Patrick. She nearly dies in a hostage situation at the Metro Court Hotel. Their relationship progressed along for a while with the ups and downs that were quite common for the couple. But, whenRobin voices her desire for children and a family, Patrick admits he isn't interested in a family life. This creates a rift between the two and they break up, going their "separate ways." The two have a one night stand after Georgie's funeral and Robin realizes that she's pregnant. Patrick, who thinks Robin had gone to a sperm bank, discovers that she is carrying his child. With the help of Robin's mother, Anna, Patrick proposes, which Robin refused. Weeks after learning they are having a daughter, Patrick and Robin attempt to wed on November 29, 2008 but after Robin goes in to labor, she is admitted to the hospital, giving birth to Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake. The two finally marry on December 26, 2008. Although their marriage begins well, it goes through turmoil as Robin goes through depression, which lead Patrick to eventually send Robin to an institution as she becomes a danger to Emma. The two reconcile but Patrick soon faces a malpractice suit, linked to the mayor's mistress's death. Robin proved Patrick's innocence and the two are now focusing on their daughter. Lisa Niles Patrick's ex-girlfriend from college, Lisa Niles, appears in town on a consult with Robin. She later transfers to General Hospital for a change of setting. Robin initially is apprehensive about this, but when Lisa loses a patient, she comforts her into believing she's not perfect. Robin and Emma leave on a trip to London to see Anna, and Patrick stays behind, though he misses both Robin and Emma everyday. When he helps Lisa move into her new apartment, he realizes that she's making a play for him, and ends her hopes of getting back together with him when he tells her that he loves Robin, and nothing will change that. In January 2010, Patrick and Robin attend the christening of Josslyn Jacks. Afterwards, they find out that mob soldier Dominic Pirelli is really Dante Falconeri, an undercover cop and the son of Olivia Falconeri and Sonny Corinthos, Robin's friend. Patrick tells Robin he already knew, but he left it to Olivia to tell the truth. Dante is shot and admitted to the hospital on the day of the christening. Both Patrick and Robin know it was Sonny who shot him, having just found out he's a cop. Sonny is eventually arrested for the murder of his wife, Claudia, and goes to trial. During this time, Patrick and Robin get into various fights, over both Patrick not telling Robin the truth about Dante and Robin's friendship with Sonny, who is a criminal. Lisa starts siding with Patrick, bringing them closer. Robin and Patrick start to put their differences aside, but Robin decides to take a trip to Africa to do volunteer work as a doctor. Though Patrick is initially upset because Robin didn't tell him, he lets her go, hoping they will figure out their differences when she comes back. Patrick and Lisa manage to perform a miracle by saving a terminal cancer patient with a risky procedure. The two of them go out for a drink to celebrate on July 6, 2010, and then go back to Lisa's apartment, where they sleep together. Patrick later regrets it and comes home to find Robin has come back early, to his surprise and joy. Still, Patrick is filled with guilt. Lisa starts making moves on Patrick, trying to seduce him again, but he holds her back, saying the night they spent together was a mistake. Lisa threatens to tell Robin the truth, but Patrick remains unmoved. After a hospital lockdown in July 2010 when Elizabeth's newborn son, Aiden, is kidnapped, Lisa starts to act out in front of Robin, making Patrick think she's going to tell him the truth. While in lockdown, Carly finds out about Patrick and Lisa, and tries to give Patrick some advice about how to deal with Lisa. Patrick goes to Jake's with Lisa after the lockdown to make it clear where he stands. Lisa tells him she's fine with it, and goes back to the hospital, where she apologizes to Robin. However, when Robin opens her locker after taking a shower that evening, she finds something disturbing: the various pictures in her locker of her family have her face cut out of them. Patrick is horrified by this, and suspects Lisa, who denies that she did it. Patrick confides in Carly about this, who gets him to realize Lisa was lying. Robin goes to New York for a short period, and when Patrick comes home after saying goodbye to her, he finds Lisa in his home, making herself comfortable. She tells him that she loves him, and has for a long time. Patrick buys her story and then tells her to leave. When she does, he realizes that the wedding picture of him and Robin has Robin's face cut out-just like Robin's locker pictures. When Robin eventually comes back, Lisa breaks in and steals Robin's HIV meds. On August 20, 2010, Robin and Patrick come home after work and find out Lisa took Emma out of the house without their permission. They go all over town, trying to find them. When Patrick comes home, he finds Lisa there with Emma and calls Robin. He takes Emma and puts her to sleep, and when he comes down and confronts Lisa, she makes an indirect threat to Robin's life, making Patrick realize she's out of her mind. After Robin comes home, and Lisa explains that she simply took Emma out for ice-cream, Patrick confesses his affair with Lisa to Robin. Robin is heartbroken and tells Patrick to leave. He leaves and Lisa follows him, but he brushes her off. Robin calls him and goes to pick him up, but when she does, Lisa throws herself in front of Robin's car to make Robin look guilty. Robin and Patrick realize Lisa is out of control, and decide to act like they're fighting and getting a divorce to fool Lisa and catch her in the act. Robin and Emma move in with her uncle, Mac Scorpio, to make the divorce proceedings look real. In the process, though, Robin gets suspended for punching Lisa after Lisa puts a toy of Emma's into a beaker of boiling water in Robin's office. Still, Patrick and Robin persevere, wanting to get Lisa out of their lives permanently. Lisa invites Patrick to a NASCAR event on September 16, 2010, and Patrick lets Robin's cousin, Maxie, know. Lisa overhears Patrick and Maxie, and realizes she's being played. She cancels the date and sneaks into Mac's house, mixing Robin's HIV medication with heavy-dose tranquilizers. After Robin takes the medication, she decides to take Emma out for ice cream. Unfortunately, the tranquilizer takes effect, and she goes unconscious at the wheel, crashing the car. Patrick goes to check on Robin and Emma, and is suspicious when the front door is open. When he gets back to the hospital, Lisa is gone. He realizes something is wrong and goes to Mac. The two of them find Robin's car with Emma inside. Patrick realize Lisa has kidnapped Robin. Mac, still angry with Patrick for cheating on Robin, says the police cannot do anything. Patrick goes back to the hospital, and tells Chief of Staff Steven Webber what happened, and he suspects Lisa has taken Robin. That's where he finds out that a nurse that Lisa worked with was found dead in the hospital stairwell, apparently by accident. Patrick realizes that Lisa killed her and took Robin, and becomes anxious to get Robin back. After months of hate at the hospital finally Lisa gets arrested for trying to kill Robin at her house. She goes to Shadybrook and then escapes. In June 2011 she takes Maxie, Steve, Robin, and Patrick hostage. Spinelli then fells down from the air vent and gets shot. Lisa is about to kill them all when Dante and Jason break in and save everyone. Dante tackles Lisa and she is left passed out on the floor, but when she wakes up she is in a room with Robin and Patrick and takes Robin hostage again with dangerous chemicals. In the end she gets stabbed with the dangerous chemicals by Patrick and goes in a coma and gets put in a coma. Lisa's return and death After Lisa is taken away, Patrick and Robin seem more happy. In early July Steven Webber announces he is quitting as Chief of Staff at GH and he wants Robin to replace him. Robin was surprised, but happily accepted the job. Patrick however was jealous of her new position, and this started to cause problems in their relationship as Patrick had to adjust to taking orders from his wife in the workplace. In late October, Patrick and Robin join Matt, Elizabeth, Steve and Olivia on a boat to celebrate Matt's medical achievement in getting his research published. They are unaware that Lisa had been awakened from her coma by Anthony Zacchara and was on board the ship. Lisa begins terrorizing the attendants of the boat party and ends up tying up Patrick and Robin. Patrick and Robin get into a confrontation with Lisa where Lisa attempts to inject Patrick with Robin's HIV infected blood. Robin however is able to stop Lisa from injecting a syringe of her blood into Patrick. When Robin gets the upper hand, Lisa runs from the room and Robin chases after he even though Patrick asks her not to. Patrick manages to untie himself and runs after them both. He finds an unconscious Robin with a cut on her arm. Robin's uncle Mac Scorpio then comes on board and begins questioning the passengers on Lisa's whereabouts. When it is later discovered that Lisa is dead, all of the passengers on the boat including Patrick and Robin become suspects in her murder. The murder case is later closed when the first mate of the ship seemingly confesses to Lisa's murder. Robin's health declines Robin later discovers that cut on her arm is not healing because her immune system was weakening. Her HIV meds were no longer working because months before, Lisa replaced her pills with placebos. As a result Robin had been off her protocol for months causing her blood to build up a resistance to the drug she was taking. Robin at first keeps this secret to herself and suffers with it, fearing that her condition may get even worse. She finally confides in her old friend Jason, and tells him everything. Jason encourages Robin to tell Patrick the truth and to not give up on life or living. With a new-found strength, Robin attempts to tell Patrick the truth. Patrick, Robin and Emma all spend Christmas together as a family and Robin still decides to keep the truth from him because she does not want to ruin their holidays. For Christmas, Patrick gave Robin a deed to a plot of land on which they could build their dream home. Upon receiving the gift, Robin broke down in tears, afraid that she might not be around long enough to enjoy their future together because of her illness. Robin then gave Patrick a camcorder, so that they could record all of their memories from Christmas. Robin wanted these moments recorded for Emma, if the worst happened and she wasn't around as Emma got older and grew up. On New Years Eve, Robin gets a call from a specialist in Seattle, that is going to look at her case and give her a second opinion, so she begins preparing to leave town. She tells everyone that she is going to Africa, to meet with a doctor and consult on a protocol for one of her patients whose viral load is unsteady, but instead she makes plans to go to Seattle. Before she leaves, she confides the truth to Elizabeth and asks her to take her place as the woman in Patrick and Emma's lives in case anything happens to her. While Robin is out of town, Elizabeth tells Patrick the truth about Robin's condition. When Robin returns, Patrick is ready to confront her about the secret but she comes clean and tells him everything. Patrick tells Robin that he would have liked to know the truth so that he could support her through this ordeal. They reconcile and Patrick begins to support Robin through this ordeal. When Robin's latest test results returned and they learned that her new HIV protocol was working -- they now had a second chance. In celebration of the good news, Patrick, Robin and Emma took a trip out to see the plot of land where they would build their dream home in the future. On Valentine's Day, Patrick surprised Robin with a visit from her mother, Anna Devane. Anna, Robin, Patrick, and Emma all had a joyous reunion. Robin's "death" Patrick and Robin, who had been Jason's doctors for months ran the latest batch of tests on him and discovered that he had an inoperable cerebral edema. Determined to save him, Robin began working on a drug protocol to treat him instead. Robin spent a lot of time in the lab working on this protocol, so when Anna and Emma arrived at the hospital, Patrick went down to the lab to find her. However, a gas leak within the lab caused Patrick to collapse and become trapped inside. Robin returns to the lab to find Patrick passed out on the floor. She gets him out of the lab in time before he dies, but remembers that she forgot Jason's medicine and goes back in to get it. The doors lock and Robin is locked inside. She hands the medicine to Patrick through a small window and tells him to save Jason. Patrick tries everything he can to save her, but it is too late. Her last words before she dies are, "You and Emma are my whole life; you're in my heart, always." He leaves, and the lab explodes killing Robin. Patrick then angrily blames Jason for Robin's death and refused to hand over the medicine or operate on him. However after Jason's wife, Sam begged him for his help, he finally agreed to operate on Jason because it's what Robin would want. Robin is alive Robin's funeral took place from March 14 until March 19. The service itself included emotional speeches from Anna, Mac, Sonny, Patrick and Elizabeth. Luke also read a letter from Robert at the service. Towards the end of the service Maxie arrived to speak and had a breakdown during her speech. She was inconsolable and had to be carried out of the church by Mac. After the funeral Patrick's father Noah Drake arrived in town to comfort Patrick over his loss. On March 26, Patrick received what he thought was Robin's ashes, and he took them to the plot of land that they were going to build their dream home on to say goodbye to Robin. At the same time that Patrick is saying goodbye, Robin is shown to be very much alive and held captive in an undisclosed location. He had trouble dealing with the loss and became depressed. Some people came to comfort him about getting back on his feet, but nothing changed. After awhile Patrick dealt with the loss better and went back to work for Emma. His brother, Matt, was soon incarcerated for the murder of Lisa Niles. He sold his brother's apartment and soon his sister in-law Maxie came to live with him after moving out of her apartment. Maxie later discovered that Patrick was taking pills to cope with the loss of Robin. Patrick falls into the early stages of addiction to a hallucinogenic pain-killer. Lulu Spencer and Maxie stage an intervention which Patrick stubbornly refuses to comply with, until he hallucinates that Lulu is Robin and kisses her a few nights later. He agrees to enter detox and therapy at General Hospital, and is attended to by colleague Dr. Ewen Keenan, who ironically turns out to be the one responsible for abducting Robin and faking her death. Robin tries to call Patrick's home phone. Emma picks up and get Patrick on the phone. However, Robin is restrained before Patrick answers. Patrick acts like it is a kiddie game and then has Emma go play. Patrick begins to wonder about not having a dial tone. Sabrina plays the devil advocate and says that it could have a been a robo-call and Emma just pretended that it was her mother. Moving on Patrick is one of the supporters to re-start The Nurses' Ball with Sabrina Santiago's help. Patrick starts dating a fellow doctor Britt Westbourne, who is manipulative and mean to the nurses of the hospital. Dr. Westbourne has made several questionable moves to get Patrick more interested in her. On January 25th, Patrick goes to Kelly's with Emma and Britt. While Patrick is outside on an on-the-phone consult, and Britt is in the bathroom, Emma goes missing. Emma went to the docks at Pier 52 to feed the ducks and Sabrina found Emma and took her back to Kelly's. Sabrina tells Patrick that the reason why Emma took off was Britt was being mean to her. Patrick says no to Britt when she says she would accompany him in taking Emma home. Patrick later runs into Britt, who convinces him that Emma acted out by running away, and she was not to blame. However, Patrick later catches Britt calling Emma a spoiled brat to Sabrina behind his back. He realizes that Sabrina and Emma were right about Britt, and breaks up with her on the spot. Britt is furious and starts targeting Sabrina out of spite. Sabrina is accused of medical malpractice, and Patrick helps her stay in the nursing program. Sabrina is later accused of cheating on her nursing exam, and Patrick realizes Britt set her up. Sabrina and Patrick convince Epiphany to give Sabrina another chance, and Sabrina manages to pass the test, graduating from the nursing program. Patrick later pays for a private investigation, which helps Epiphany find out Britt is responsible for framing Sabrina. Meanwhile, Sabrina tells Patrick she's had a crush on him, and Patrick becomes shell-shocked, wondering whether he considers Sabrina more than a friend. He then watches the DVD Robin left for him asking him to find someone else to be a family with, and realizes he does feel the same about Sabrina. He goes to the nursing graduation to tell her, but just as he's ready to, Milo Giambetti comes in and asks Sabrina out. Patrick later tells Elizabeth what happened, and Elizabeth tells him that he needs to confess or he'll lose Sabrina for good. Patrick leaves a message for Sabrina, but Sabrina doesn't call him back, and Patrick thinks she's decided to be with Milo. Noah returns to town to attend the Nurses' Ball, and Patrick tells him about his feelings for Sabrina, and the unreturned phone call. Patrick gets dressed for the ball, and goes to the hotel where Sabrina, Emma, and Anna are all getting ready. There, Patrick finds Sabrina, and admits that he also has feelings for her. He kisses Sabrina, and tells her he's okay if she decides to be with Milo. But Sabrina says her feelings for Patrick are just as strong, and she does want to be with him. The two attend the Nurses' Ball together. Britt's Baby He learns that Britt is pregnant and claims that it is his child. Britt uses latest scheme to further her plans by using the pregnancy has leverage. She states that she will have an abortion because Patrick isn't with her (but she will defintely keep the baby, if Patrick was still with her). He tries to help an amnesiac Lulu, but her husband Dante continues his relentless badgering with information and pleads with her to remember. Lulu sneaks out of the hospital. Patrick receives the text saying that Britt is going through with the abortion. Sabrina comes and makes a date with Patrick. However, the date is cancelled when Patrick falls for another ploy of Britt's when she comes to his house and says that she can't get the abortion by herself. She states that she needs him there at the appointment. Patrick asks Britt if she is having the abortion just because of him (and the answer is yes - no Patrick in her life = no baby). Britt further manipulates Patrick when she bribes a lab tech to alter her lab results in order to show her as suffering from a serious condition that could harm the baby. She uses this as a way to guilt Patrick into letting her move in with him and Emma. After discussing the situation with Sabrina, however, Patrick realizes that Britt can't move into his home. Sabrina convinces Patrick that she has a solution. They tell Britt together that she isn't moving in with Patrick, but with Sabrina instead. First "Date" From the hospital, Patrick calls Sabrina to see how the roommate situation is progressing. Britt is giving Sabrina a hard time. Patrick says how he can't believe that he agreed to Sabrina's idea of letting Britt move in with her. She reminds him of the reasons why this was the only solution. Patrick tells Sabrina how thankful he is for what she's doing for him and his baby. He also promises Sabrina that he'll make up for the time that they haven't been spending together. After having a talk with sister-in-law Maxie Jones, Patrick is reminded of how important Sabrina is to him. Later that night, he goes to see Sabrina and to find out how things are going. Patrick then asks Sabrina out on a date, to which she agrees. The two of them have dinner at the Metro Court, and they discuss how supportive Sabrina has been. Sabrina admits to Patrick that the reason she let Britt move in with her is because she still doesn't believe that Britt is being honest about her condition, and that she's trying to prove what's going on. Patrick admits that he was going to have a paternity test done when Britt found out that she was sick. Sabrina insisted that there was a way for the test to be conducted that was noninvasive. Paternity Test Patrick agrees with Sabrina and Felix's idea to have a paternity test done without Britt's consent. They enlist the help of lab tech Ellie Trout since they realize that the lab manager Brad, can't be trusted and is probably working with Britt. They head to the lab when Felix calls Sabrina to say that Britt is on her way to mess with the test. Patrick and Sabrina makes it before Britt and was going to open the test, but Britt pleads and tries to threaten them and Ellie with their jobs. Patrick says that he is not willing to risk Sabrina's and Ellie's jobs and hands over the test. Britt is all smiling and smirking when she rips up the test in pieces. This is just a ploy by Patrick to re-affirm his suspicions and says that he now knows that he is not the father of Britt's baby. When everything looks up for our heroes, Britt decides to try one trick, Britt says that Ellie performed the test and she would know what the test proved. It is suspected however, that Ellie may have been forced to lie about the results saying that Patrick is the father. Once Ellie confirms that the child is Patrick's, both Sabrina and Patrick try to accept the news. The 4th of July Patrick and Emma are with Mac and Felicia to celebrate the 4th of July. When Emma was given a baby doll as a gift, she got extremely upset. She talked about not wanting anything to do with Britt or her baby. When Sabrina arrived to join them, Emma ran into her arms. Patrick looked on and listened while Emma told Sabrina about how unhappy she was about Britt and the baby. Sabrina admitted to her that she was also upset about the situation. Sabrina went on to say that they all had to accept what was happening. She also assured Emma that she'd be a great big sister. Once alone, Patrick thanked Sabrina for helping Emma. Sabrina told him that she was being sincer. While watching the fireworks, Patrick told Sabrina and Emma that they'd be alright because they were all together. Childbirth Class Britt showed up at the hospital with a new doll for Emma that she wanted Patrick to give to her. When Sabrina made a comment about Britt faking her illness, Britt got very angry and unloaded on Sabrina. Later that day, Patrick told Sabrina that he didn’t blame her for believing that Britt was faking her sickness but that even if that were the case, the fact still remained that she was having his child. Patrick brought up the idea of Sabrina also being in his youngest child's life, and Sabrina agreed. Patrick told Sabrina that he had plans when she invited Patrick out to lunch. Sabrina found out that Patrick had agreed to attend childbirth classes with Britt. Patrick insisted on knowing that Sabrina was ok with him attending the class. Patrick told Sabrina that she could be honest with him and that she didn’t have to pretend with him. Engagement and Robin's return Robin calls Patrick and Sabrina tries to discount it. Patrick proposes to Sabrina and the wedding is shown from November 27th to December 2nd, though it would be an invalid marriage due to the fact that his presumed-dead wife Robin is alive and was held hostage at Cassadine Island and Wyndemere. On Nov 27th, Patrick and Sabrina's wedding ceremony starts with Robin outside in the hall listening in. On Dec 2nd, Patrick and Sabrina say their I do's and are ALMOST pronounced man and wife by Lucy Coe but not before Emma spots her mommy, Robin and runs to her. The entire congregation sees her as well including a very stunned Patrick. On 12/3, Patrick goes to her and she explains what happened. Robin and Patrick kiss but she tells him that he needs to go sort things out with Sabrina. Crimes Committed *Punched Eli Love 2008 *Punched Johnny Zacchara 2011 *Stole Dynexin from the hospital 2012 *Punched Brad Cooper 2013 *Punched Carlos Rivera and threatened him. 6th, 2013 Health and Vitals *Donated part of his liver to his father 2007 *Shot in the arm while held hostage by Lisa Niles 2012 *Chloroformed by Lisa Niles and tied to a bed 2012 *Passed out after inhaling toxic fumes in the hospital lab 2012 *Abused the controlled substance Dynexin 2012 *Treated for substance abuse 2012 *Hit over the head with a baseball bat by Ewen Keenan and suffered a mild concussion 2012 *Experienced a fever after being exposed to the toxin placed in the town's water supply by Jerry Jacks 2012 Positions held at General Hospital Family tree See also *Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake *Patrick Drake and Sabrina Santiago References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Drake family Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Fictional neurosurgeons Category:Chiefs of Staff at General Hospital Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Devane family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps